The Dungeons
by DecemberEnnd
Summary: (On part III) There was once a pale-eyed boy named Draco Malfoy, who lived in darkness, and his sheets were always cold.
1. The Dungeons pt I Severus

title: The Dungeons  
author: Morian Black  
rating: R? Only because...  
pairing: Snape/Harry  
comments: I dedicate this to 'Aki the unsquickable' and 'Alice Fortuna' for showing me that Snarry is great! Also, to 'CoriPixie' for being my muse. I love you girls...  
disclaimer: won't ever happen...don't get too attatched. i no own, you no sue. if i'm lying, may i turn blue! Oh...kiddies there is some crude stuff down there.  
  
~------------------------~  
"My, my Mr. Potter. Aren't we late?" He says to him as he strolls in. "Care to tell us where you've been?" His snide remark burns him once again, and he spits back at Snape. "No, I don't." He looks at the professor now and he knows automatically that he shouldn't have said anything, because he's handing him a sickly-green coloured slip. Harry knows what it says, he's seen it before.  


'Meet me in the dungeons at 8:00pm.  
It seems we need to discuss your  
tardy habbit and behaviour.'  


This has nothing to do with what will go on at 8 o'clock in his quarters. There will be pain. It will be dark and cold like last time, and the time before that. Snape's frigid hands will slide up and down his back, and he'll think, "...at least they're smoothe." He will know when Snape is finshed, he always does. One cannot mistake those few finishing thrusts. Harry will feel it, slick inside of him. That won't be the most painful though... He'll be tired afterward and want to sleep. Maybe Snape will let him sleep in his bed. Not really. He'll only wish he would. Really, Harry will have to sneak past Ron and Hermione and the others. He'll have to melt Snape off himself in a scalding shower. But right now, Harry needs to pay attention. He does not want another slip. 

.end. 

confusing ^o^ I'm sorry...read chapter II hopefully it's clear stuff up! ^_^ (review!_ and i shall love thee) 


	2. The Dungeons pt II Severus

title: The Dungeons pt. II  
author: Morian Black  
rating: R? Only because...  
pairing: Harry/Severus  
comments: Decided to make this thing a little series of one-shots, because they are so short. Hmmm...This one has nada to do with the last.  
disclaimer: won't ever happen...don't get too attatched. i no own, you no sue. if i'm lying, may i turn blue! forgot to tell all of you young eyes, THIS IS SLASH! ^_^  
  
~------------------------~  
He shouldn't be failing. With all of the extra curricular activities he does with the Potions Master after hours it's incredible. Harry decides to change though, it's obvious.  
He shows up to class on time, his back erect and his eyes never leave Snape. He makes sure that all of his Potions essays are an inch longer now. Ron thinks he may have been hexed and Hermione is proud. Harry, well Harry...he doesn't get the green slips anymore.  
And it's been a week, the Professor seems almost displeased that he hasn't a reason to be dissatisfied with Harry in class. This new found Potter is enervating and frustrating. When Harry steals glances at him in the great hall he notices that Snape never looks up from his goblet, and the Professor has become more pale than previously. The coldness in his eyes is gone, replaced with something that looks like emptiness.  
Harry sees himself getting depressed over this. He shouldn't be. He shouldn't be sad because Snape can't punish him. He's free for the first time since this sixth year began.  
Still...what will he do every night? After his homework, who has time for him? He doesn't play quidditch anymore, his friends are busy now. Ron and Hermione are dating... Fred and George are gone. Ginny is boy-crazed. Everyone is busy with teenaged things, no one even notices he's there. No one except, Professor Snape. Harry will go and see him, only because he is lonely, and he thinks Snape is lonely too.  
He's outside of the Potions office, about to knock. Someones comming up behind him, heels clicking in the hall. Should he hide? Why should he hide? He hasn't done anything...   
It's Professor Snape and he sees Harry standing at his office door, one arm poised to knock. There's a light in his eyes for a brief moment, and then it's replaced with the emptiness.  
"...Potter? What are you doing down here?" Snape pushes past Harry and unlocks the door. Harry says nothing.  
Quaint smells emit from the shelved jars of various ingredients. There's a dim light coming from the single lit sconce - it's drafty, a bit dusty, how Snape likes it. He stands in the doorway which blocks Potter's view, and he scowls.  
"Well what do you want? I don't suppose you've done the weekends assignment already?"  
It's odd but Harry smiles, and still doesn't speak.  
"Potter, I've no time for bloody jokes!" Snape backs into the office and tries to close the door. Harry's foot stops it though.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Snape says aloud, looking more axious than angry when Potter invites himself in.  
Harry's chancing it when he comes closer to Snape... backing him up as he goes. His grin widens as he does this, and Snape ends up nudged into a chair. He looks at Potter, no longer suprised but livid. There's a flame behind his eyes and he growls.  
The Professor tries to stand, but Harry pushes him back into the chair with little effort. Harry must be a fool because this is overdoing it. He leans over and suddenly crushes his lips against Snape's.  
...and Snape never resists. Instead, he wraps his arms around Harry's waist, and breaks the kiss. He stare's deeply at Potter who's green eyes are dancing with excitement. It takes the Professor a moment to speak, to get his breath.  
"This isn't extra credit Potter." His voice is low, and almost sultry. He releases Harry and stands.  
"I know..." The teenaged boy gazes into his dark eyes.  
~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~  
The moon is high above in the night sky, and the dungeons are still cold. The Potions master rises from his bed and stands over a sleeping Harry Potter. He pulls the sheet over the boy's figure and whispers into his ear. "Goodnight, Harry." Snape turns his back on him to blow out a candle, and Harry smiles.  
  


.end.  
Very weird, yes? Ahhh...it didn't turn out as I'd hoped :( but never the less...please comment!!! 


	3. The Dungeons pt III Draco

title: The Dungeons pt. III  
author: Morian Black  
rating: R? Slight smut and a bit o' fluff  
pairing: DM/PP,DM/SS,DM/HP(implied)  
comments: This is another one shot added to the series. It has nothing to do with the last  
disclaimer: won't ever happen...don't get too attatched. i no own, you no sue. if i'm lying, may i turn blue! oo, thanks for all of your comments!There was once a pale-eyed boy named Draco Malfoy, who lived in darkness, and his sheets were always cold. "But I like it when it's dark," the boy said to the empty blackness of his Prefect room. The sheets however, were a different story. The boy did not like to be cold, yet his bed always was.Once, in sixth year a schoolmate named Pansy Parkinson tried to help."Should I go now then?" asked Pansy, a few moments after they had finished."No stay- please," Draco requested. He held onto her wrist gently and closed his eyes."Look, just because-- We're not together Draco," she said simply, but he was already fast asleep.Pansy slowly took her arm back and crept out of the boy's room.The sheets warmed with her, but she never stayed.The boy's professor, Severus Snape, didn't necessarily try to make the sheets warm, but he was in the boy's bed. "Sev- Professor Snape?" the boy shivered in darkness. "What is it Draco?" a voice retorted sharply. It was as icy as the sheets Draco lay on. "Nothing sir," the boy burrowed under his blankets.After the professor, another of the boy's housemates tried to no avail. So, Draco Malfoy tried to warm his bed all by himself. If anyone else had been in his room with him at the time, the boy would have seemed phosphorescent to them: Glowing, haunting, beautiful. But no one else was there, it was just the boy.Under a pile of green blankets the boy moved his hand slowly over his groin, thinking of no one in particular. No one could warm his sheets, why should he have thought of them? He started to move faster and freer under the tent of linen. His eye-lids flickered like tiny candles as a blur of faces whizzed through his mind; no one in particular though.Draco saw eyes as his hand worked furiously. Blue eyes, brown ones, cold black ones, green eyes. Green eyes? The boy paused for a moment wondering who had green eyes, but he was swollen and throbbing.He thought more about the Green Eyes and resumed his rhythmic rubbing. Draco quickened his pace once more as those eyes stayed in his mind. He liked them because they made him feel warm, like little, green pools of ocean water on a summer day.The face to those eyes never did come, but the boy did. After, he rolled over sighing deeply, happily... maybe he was still thinking of the magical eyes. Draco Malfoy was a pale-eyed boy who lived in darkness and had sheets that were sometimes warm.[end]a/n: i would like to know if i should continue with this or stop? 


End file.
